1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector of a compact multi-polar type that has an enhanced waterproof nature between a connector housing assembly and a plurality of electric wires provided with terminals attached to their ends, as well as a waterproof rubber member therefor.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Such a type of waterproof connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Japanese Publication No. 11-329571 filed in Japan by the assignee of the present application.
This waterproof connector comprises: a connector housing assembly having a terminal accommodation cavity (to be waterproofed), and a number of separated wire leading cavities which communicate at their rear ends with outside via a number of first wire insertion holes formed through an outer rear wall (as a so-called "bottom wall" portion) of the housing assembly and at their front ends with the terminal accommodation cavity via a number of second wire insertion holes formed through an inner rear wall of the housing assembly; a number of rubber plugs fitted in the wire leading cavities and formed with wire leading holes; a number of female terminals set in positions in the terminal accommodation cavity; and a number of insulated electric wires lead via the first wire insertion holes, the wire leading holes and the second wire insertion holes into the terminal accommodation cavity, where they are connected at their front ends to the terminals.
The housing assembly comprises a waterproof outer housing formed with the outer rear wall, a waterproof spacer formed with the inner rear wall and fitted in and locked to the outer housing, and a waterproof inner housing formed with partially exposed partition walls and fitted in and locked to the spacer. Each wire leading cavity is defined by a recess in the outer rear wall closed with the inner rear wall.
The terminal accommodation cavity is defined by the spacer and the inner housing and divided by the partition walls into a plurality of terminal accommodation chambers. To be waterproof, this cavity should be sealed watertight at its front end, where a number of mating terminals are plugged, and at its rear end, where the insulated electric wires are lead in for connection.
The front end of that cavity is sealed with a mating waterproof connector adapted therefor. The rear end of the cavity is sealed with the rubber plugs sufficiently compressed between the first and second rear walls, to fit watertight to walls of the wire leading cavities and insulators of the wires.
The outer housing may however be damaged for external causes, with a potential failure to keep the terminal accommodation chamber waterproof.